Naruto and his 'Better' Life
by Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow
Summary: Naruto, instead of a terrible life as supposed to be gets a better life. The challenges he must face are easier, but the rewards are all the same. His personality has changed a bit more, but most of it is the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the caracters in it unless I add some made-up ones. **

_Author's Note: This is my first story, so it could be a bit odd... I'm trying to prevent making some of the lines the way it would be a bit better. This chapter might be a bit short, but I hope you wouldn't mind. This is what I call "A nice story, a nice friend." Something like that. _

_Well, enjoy the story! _

**Chapter 1: Kyuubi's Rage**

"Look out!" yelled a shinobi. A huge mountain of fire was heading toward another shinobi, a Chunin to be exact.

"We'll win! It's outnumbered!" screamed a different Chunin. A battle was raging between Kyuubi, a nine-tailed beast and about 1,000 to 2,000 shinobi. Might Gai, a Jounin, ran to Kakashi Hatake, another Jounin.

"Gai, where's Minato-sensei?" asked Kakashi as he was preparing for another move on Kyuubi.

"Be polite to the HOKAGE! Well, anyways, he's over there fighting a weirdo," replied Gai as he pointed toward a man wearing a white robe with some red flares coming from the bottom fighting with another shinobi wearing a mask.

"He needs to defeat him quickly, Kyuubi is fending off every one of us!" said Kakashi as he was going to use Chidori. (Yeah, uh. This is what's called awesomeness ^.^) Kakashi went straight for Kyuubi with Chidori in his little electrifying hands. Just when he was about to hit Kyuubi, Kakashi fell backwards with a swing of one of Kyuubi's tails. "Darn, Kyuubi's too strong," admitted Kakashi.

Gai ran over to Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi, Hokage-sama defeated that weirdo," said Gai. (Did you laugh? I hope ya did o.o)

Kakashi was looking over to the battlefield where Minato and the masked-shinobi were fighting. Indeed, that masked-shinobi was lying unconscious while Minato said,"I'm sorry, but I can't spend time with you. I have to defeat Kyuubi."

"I, um, Kakashi, let's go help Hokage-sama," said Gai. Kakashi was staring at the masked-shinobi wondering who he was. "Well, Kakashi, you have the youth in ya?"(Did you think it wasn't the everyday Gai? Now you understand it's the same ol' Gai. *nods*) asked Gai.

Kakashi turned his little mind's attention to Gai. "YEAH, SURE I DO!" screamed Kakashi at the creeped-out Gai.

"Oookay, so let's go, Kakashi," said Gai as he helped the injured Kakashi up. Then the two leaped over to Minato.

"Minato-sensei, we should go fight the Kyuubi. The number of our shinobi are lowering," said Kakashi.

"Right, just who was this man I just fought with?" asked Minato.

"No, idea. Let's get going," said Gai.

"What if we remove his mask? Shouldn't that show us who?" asked Kakashi. Minato didn't hear Kakashi. "AHEM!" said Gai sarcastically. Minato turned his attention back to the two Jounin.

"Let's go. We can't waste our time here," said Minato as jumped toward Kyuubi. Kakashi and Gai were right behind him.

The first move that Minato used was Rasengan. Like Kakashi, Kyuubi's tail blew him back. The Rasengan failed. Mintao headed for a different direction. He went toward a girl with long blue hair and a baby. "Kushina! Is Naruto O.K.?"

"Yes, he is fine. Our boy is sle- No, he woke up," answered Kushina as the boy was beginning to cry.

"Aww, did I wake him up?" asked Minato. Kushina looked up at Kyuubi as he destroyed 10 trees and crushed a few shinobi.

"Quite a monster..." she muttered.

Minato was in a moment of thinking. "That has to work. It's the only way," said Minato.

"What is? WHAT IS?" screamed Kushina as she faced Minato again.

"I have to seal Kyuubi into Naruto... I will make him a jinjuriki by using the Reaper Death Seal. Half of Kyuubi will vanish while the other half must go in within Naruto," replied Minato.

"B-but, Minato! Naruto doesn't know you yet. He hasn't opened his eyes! Doesn't the user die if he or she uses it?" challenged Kushina.

"It's the only way," said Minato simply. Kushina was looking at the innocent little boy and sighed.

"If there was only another way..." muttered Kushina as she was trying to make the baby sleep.

Minato made some hand moves and yelled, "Reaper Death Seal!" A demon-like ghost appeared behind Minato. Kyuubi's attention headed straight for Minato.

"Why, you... I do not want to be sealed!" said Kyuubi. Minato was beginning to seal Kyuubi. "If I could just CLAW you!" yelled Kyuubi as his right foreleg went for Minato. Minato was still on the Jutsu and also waiting for the end, but no pain came. Only the Jutsu was continuing in Minato's head.

"Wha-what?" asked Minato as he opened his eyes, but only to see Rin, one of his students, peirced. "RIN? But why?"

"Hi Minato... You're using that deadly move..." said Rin slowly.

"Why Rin? I'll defenitly di-"

"No...You must live Minato...live...please...this is the job of a medical ninja isn't it?...to protect...other shinobi...from their deaths..." interuppted Rin.

Minato was staring at Rin wishing she lived(I guess this sounds not good so to make you feel better, so another one of his students, Obito Uchiha, was crushed by the name of a shinobi called 'huge peice of stone' and now Rin is dying. Yep the only female in the team. Eh. Every team has only one female, anyways.) "RIN! WHY DIE FOR ME? I'M JUST A SHINOBI!" screamed Minato.

"No...you are worthy of protecting...you are the Hokage..." finished Rin as she smiled and died.

"RIIIINNN!" screamed Minato. (Uhh not a very good way of saying things. Hm. Well, just to let you know. I have no idea how Rin died after the Obito incident so this is my way of saying how everything went.)

The jutsu was completed, the demon-like ghost disappeared and you realize that Minato's not dead. (O.O So I suppose Naruto has both parents.) Minato fainted in exhaustion. (You can't blame him. He survived a jutsu that was supposed to kill him and another one of his students died. SO now Kakashi is the only student left.)

"Minato!" screamed Kushina as she ran towards him with the baby in her hands.

"Kushina...was the jutsu completed?" asked Minato.

"Yes," answered Kushina.

"Then this is a day of luck, eh? I survived that damn jutsu," said Minato as he went to sleep.

**Okay so how'd that go? I'll be making the next chapter as soon as possible! ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the caracters in Naruto.**

_Author's Note: I admit that I intended to give Naruto 1 parent - Minato Namikaze. Ehh, Kushina's good too, so I said, "NO THANK YOU!" Period. Now about couples... I'm not good at romance so for now, Naruto is empty for a girl to like. _

_Here's CHAPTER 2 - _

**Chapter 2: Naruto's First Day at the Academy**

Naruto was not late for the academy, nor early. He was JUST in time. "DRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!" screamed the Village Hidden in the Leaf's Academy Bell. Naruto took a seat in the second row. Right when everyone quieted down, a shinobi came in with a smile of his face. Naruto suspected that was going to be their teacher.

"Hello, new students! My name is Iruka. You can call me Iruka-sensei, though," said the man. "First, we will have icebreakers. Who's first?" Naruto raised his hand before anyone else.

"My name's Naruto Namikaze, REMEMBER IT!" (As in Naruto Shippuden, he doesn't say that a lot, or believe it, but currently, he's the young hyperactive style. YEP.) said Naruto and put his hand down.

"What's your name?" asked Iruka as he faced a girl with long pink hair.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," replied the girl. Iruka nodded.

"Alright, what's you name little guy?" Naruto saw that the boy who was faced at looked offended.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke then looked away toward the windows.

They kept going until everyone knew each other's names. "Me? What a drag...-" said one.

"Name's Kiba Inuzu-" said another. Naruto knew every one of the names now - Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

"Now that we all know each other's names, let's say 'Hi' to one another," said Iruka. Everyone got up and started to greet each other. Naruto started to do the same. First he greeted Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino (creepy (-O_O-)), Ino, Hinata, and then Sasuke last. Sasuke was the only one that didn't greet anyone by getting up his seat.

"HUMPH!" said Sasuke as Naruto went over to shake hands with him. Sasuke didn't shake hands with Naruto at all. After that, Naruto gave up and sat back onto his seat.

Once everyone was seated, Iruka gave everyone a little book to study with. "You will study with these books, you see, most of the time," said Iruka.

After school, Naruto headed straight for home. He thought he forgot something...HIS HOMEWORK! He dashed in the opposite direction from the Namikaze Clan's house.

_I hope they didn't close the Academy yet..._ thought Naruto as he was almost at the main door. Just when Naruto got in front of the door, the door opened and Naruto fell back and rubbed his forehead.

"Huh?" asked the person who opened the door so suddenly. "Naruto? I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. What brings you here?"

When Naruto looked up, he thought the man looked familiar. Then he finally realized who the man was. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" (Yesh, the one and only Iruka-sensei :3)

Iruka let Naruto in while he waited at the main door. Naruto was almost completely lost when he was inside the academy. "I wish I asked Iruka-sensei where the heck his classroom was!" groaned Naruto as he burst into a room and closed it almost at the same time. This went on for quite a while. He stopped at a corner to catch his breath.

"Where is the DAMN CLASSROOM?" asked Naruto in a loud voice. He flinched, there was a voice. He thought that the man must've heard him, but fortunatly, the man did not.

"Our plan to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village will work!" said one man. Naruto stopped breathing so the man wouldn't hear him. He could barely spot another man with the first man. Then Naruto finally suspected they were acually rain shinobi in disguise.

"I don't know...I mean, what about the Yondaime Hokage?" asked the other man.

"Ehh, don't worry about it. It'll happen so quickly that he could do nothing to stop it," answered the first man. Naruto realized that this was urgent and he also saw his classroom next to them. His heart was beating so quickly that he was sure the two unknown shinobi would hear him.

"Okay, set the paper bombs first over at the Namikaze's house and the Hokage's office," said the second man. Naruto hoped the men wouldn't go in his direction and to his luck, they didn't.

Naruto, afraid they didn't leave yet to check if there were any spys, quietly, VERY quietly went into his class and got his homework.

Once Naruto was outside, he thanked Iruka and darted for his home.

**Short don't you think? I meant to make this shorter, but then this awesome idea came into my head... you know to make the two rain shinobi plan the destruction of the Leaf Village.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the caracters in it.**

_Author's Note: Heh heh. Long time not see! Unless we just met -_-'. _

_Anyways, I know it's been a long time to update it! Sorry, but I'm still not finished. Teehee. _

_Enjoy it! _

_P.S. - If you see any errors. Report them to me please!_

**Chapter 3: Hidden Mist Shinobi Attack!**

Naruto just arrived at the Namikaze's house. He was about to go in the door as he caught his breath.

Suddenly, the door opened. Naruto fell into the room.

"Oof!" Naruto looked up to see Minato looking down on him.

"Naruto? Where were you?" asked Minato as he helped Naruto up. _Huff huff_.

"Mist. Rain. Shinobi. Village. Distroy. Academy. Everything. Paper bomb. Office. House. Homework. Iruka. Sensei. Namikaz-"

"Slow down! Explain to me what happened," encouraged Minato. Naruto explained everything. Well, under a blanket that Minato said that way no one would be able to listen. Minato, wide-eyed, listened seriously after the fact about the meeting or spy issue.

"And... proof?" asked Minato. Naruto gulped. He had no proof with it. He felt something on his back. He tugged it off. A paper bomb!

"To-chan!" said Naruto. "Proof!" Minato was glad it wasn't set off. Naruto saw that. '_Well? It's proof right?' _

Minato took the paper bomb. "I-it's a special rain shinobi paper bomb! But how did get there?" Naruto shrugged.

"They probably put some in the Aca- No, not the Academy!" Naruto ran off. He looked back to see Minato after him. Minato was faster than Naruto, of course, as Konoha's Yellow Flash, of course he was faster. Naruto tried to keep up. He couldn't. After all, he just started the academy that day! Minato looked back and showed an don't-follow-me look. Naruto, who didn't give up, kept running.

He sensed someone. Which Minato couldn't! Naruto finally found something to help. He yelled, "To-chan! To-chan!" Minato wasn't anywhere. _Oh no. This is bad. _

Run run! RUUUUNNNNN! He felt the wind carry him so fast that he might have been faster then Minato is he was in a race with him. But even so, Minato would have had to go easy on him for Naruto to win. Naruto couldn't help himself. He got out a kunai, scared that it might come to life and poke him he held it tightly. Silence... Silence... Foot steps! Naruto prepaired himself hoping that it was Minato.

The pursuer was...one... RAIN SHINOBI! Naruto gulped. (Okay from now on, let's just say we pass on the microphone to Naruto? You'll get it.)

I guess I was just being a scaredy-cat for running away and everything but this...this was waaaaay different. I overcame my fear and fiddled with my kunai instead of being scared of it. I felt brave untill the rain shinobi started to use hand signs. I groaned. To-chan? Where are you? Genjutsu? Ninjutsu? Taijutsu, no... I didn't think that Taijutsu needed hand signs.

Suddenly, the room became dark. All was silent. I couldn't move. Genjutsu! I blinked it away. Wait, was that possible? I saw a figure standing above me. To-chan? Where was the rain shinobi? I looked around and saw the rain shinobi dead, just lying there. I stared at the unmoving figure.

I looked at the figure that was standing above me again and realized, finally certain, it was To-chan.

"To-chan? D-did you just help me?" I asked in a fearfull tone.

"Well, yes, I just did. You collapsed and well, slept away into a genjutsu," he answered as he ruffled my hair.

"I KNEW I was in a genjutsu! I'm not that weak! You teached me the works of genjutsu REMEMBER, to-chan?" I protested. I bit my lip. Okay, I just did something bad right? Ahh, I'm doomed! Hopefully, I wont be.

"Sorry, just an awkward thing about me. Ka-chan always said that it was one of the things on my _bad_ list." To-chan offered to carry me back home. _What about the paper bombs and Academy?_

"To-chan? Academy? Paper bombs? REMEMBER?" I asked. To-chan looked at me with amused eyes.

"I dealt with th-" To-chan was caught off by a shuriken as it hit him, nope a log. _Yay for to-chan, he used substitution._ I quickly tried to find out who was hiding in the shadows. I was almost completely consumed with fear. It's okay to be afraid right? RIGHT? After all, I'm still just an Academy student. A smoke bomb exploded and I couldn't see well. To-chan appeared from the smoke, then went back in. I heard the clashing of kunai. Then it stopped. I saw some blood here and there. _Is it to-chan's? I asked myself._

"T-to-chan?" I began looking around. Then heard a voice.

"Don't move!" I didn't budge an inch recognizing the voice as to-chan's.

A kunai passed me. I heard a grunt and then silence. "To-chan? Where are you? To-chan? To-chan?" I looked around not knowing where to go and fell on my knees. "Sniff, sniff, to-chan?" I asked.

Suddenly, I heard bombs exploding. _We're too late! Ka-chan? To-chan? _

Knowing that giving up wont do anything, I got up only to fall once again. I blacked out.

(Okay, since Naruto did you know what, Minato's POV is coming up. Heh, if you know what POV means...and no- it's not something nasty or inappropreate )

(_()-Minato's POV-()_)

Sigh. Sheesh. Naruto overdid it this time now. That Rain Shinobi attack sure wore me off. Naruto's finally waking up. Phew. He didn't die. "Well, you're awake right?" I asked unsure if Naruto was fine. Naruto nodded. Humph! I didn't want him to follow me anyways.

Oh well, children are children. I hope that was the last of the rain shinobi. Glad that Naruto told me about them. Minor explosions... why do shinobi waste paper bombs these days? (Minor explodsions - well, it meant that it was to get attention and then the real deal paper bomb explostion - SPPPPOOOOM BOOOOOOOM)

"To-chan? Is Ka-chan okay?" asked Naruto. Why? Ooooh the explosions!

"Yes, Naruto, Kushina is okay." I answered. Naruto looked pleased. Well, I'm sorry, but all you did was look scared. Naruto had a fever once and everyone had to work hard on tearing it out. Now he might catch it again at this rate. He's a lump of pain you know?

**Ahem sorry for the short chapter. Well it was longer than the last chapter right? Anyways, umm, I hope you liked it? Review to tell me if any errors and I do my best to fix them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own a SINGLE caracter in it. (Unless I make one up...then that's a different story)**

_Author's Note: Well, I'm not good at these A/Ns' , but I may as well try!_

_I've been going to the Library quite often these days! I like to read a lot! I LOVE to read! Problem is, the library doesn't have the books I want often... _

_Also, I'm going to stop actually doing the thanks thing. It's getting quite complicating._

_Enjoy this chapter... I think...four?_

_One more thing! Sorry, I don't exactly like POV's so I'm going to change it to the regular style! Again, sorry about the abrupt changes! (Well, abrupt if you just continued from the last chapter.)_

**Chapter 4: Exam!**

Naruto woke up at his bed. Again, early as usual. So early that Minato hadn't even woke up yet. Naruto yawned and stretched. He put on his clothes. Kushina was awake before Naruto, and she was cooking food. It smelled nice. The nice food smiled upon him. He quickly ate his breakfast when it was served and went to take a shower and brush his teeth. The morning routine.

He headed out and then realized he could graduate today! Three WHOLE years! He just couldn't fail! He walked slowly. Of course, he wasn't going to be late because he was so early!

When he had arrived at the class, he noticed Sasuke was there before him. It was always a competition between him and Naruto about almost everything! The girls liked them equally (No surprise). They had equal strength(No surprise). They were both equals of most things! Naruto hoped he would be on his team. It was nice to have some stress at some point.

In three years, there was 37 people who joined the Academy. _Totally, low ranked!_ thought Naruto. He didn't say it aloud, but Sasuke did once.

_Flashback_

_"HEY! Naruto! Look at them! They are totally, LOW RANKED!" teased Sasuke._

_End Flashback_

Since then, Sasuke became more and more... unfriendly each day.

The school bell rang. He was way early. Even Sasuke could tell it had taken too long.

Iruka-sensei was just coming in. The rest of the late students would have to clean the room. Why on earth would they be late? It's the test to graduate! Maybe they just weren't enthusiastic with it as he was? Well, it didn't matter. He. Would. Pass. That is what he knew. It would be reality! He would become Hokage after his father!

Naruto shook his head. What if Minato dies in battle or is...is... He was too excited to concentrate on his thoughts.

The girls had total eyes on Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto didn't care about girls. Neither did Sasuke. Both boys thought of the exam. They were reluctant on many things. Naruto just had about one more thing on his 'worry list' than Sasuke.

"Alright students! It's the exam to graduate! Get ready! I hope you studied well!" said Iruka-sensei. He slammed a bunch of papers on his desk.

"Here are the exam papers! Please come here to get yours!" announced Iruka with a large smile. All the students started to stir and got their papers. Naruto walked forward and grabbed his paper. The girls had all eyes on him, then Sasuke when he did the same.

Iruke finally began speaking again after everyone got their exam papers, "In these five years, 37 students had joined the Academy. Of course many are more experienced than the other..." He faced Sasuke and Naruto. Then faced another pair of kids. _Trouble-makers__ thought Naruto. _

"If I catch ANY of you trying to CHEAT you are going to get a 0 score. You'll get kicked out of the class where we won't hear you... AND you'll just have to start all OVER without a chance." Iruka-sensei looked around.

"Alright, you'll all get one hour, ready... begin!" The students started to write. Naruto sort of liked writing. He sort of didn't like it either. He was just able to write.

The exam was easy. There were only 3 questions. Naruto turned his paper over and wrote on it: I'm bored.

After a while Iruka finally broke the silence. "Ahem! One hour has past, please put your exam papers on my desk." A couple students groaned. The rest of the students just got up and took their papers with them. Naruto was one of them.

"Okay thank you... thank you... thanks... your name... thanks... thank you. Now! I bet some of you were wondering why there were only THREE questions. I need to SEE your skill too! Not just read it. Okay! Students, please come up and form a line. I want you all to perform the transformation jutsu." Everyone gathered into a line. Naruto was first.

He transformed into Iruka and transformed back. "Now the clone jutsu!" Naruto made 3 shadow clones which was a very rare skill for someone at his age. Iruka had eyes wide. Of course, he only expected the clone jutsu with illusions. Naruto hadn't shown his skill in public until now. He gave a huff of satisfaction. Iruka whispered something. Naruto could barely make out the words, "How...you...it."

Naruto just got back to his seat. Iruka didn't try to stop him. He let him go still affected from the shock. The clones made a poof and disappeared. Iruka and the other students were out of earshot so he couldn't tell what they were saying. Iruka got back to his senses and tested the other students.

After Iruka got to test everyone else. He had some quiet, and then he announced the students who past the exam. Naruto's heart was beating so hard he couldn't believe no one could hear it.

"Sasuke...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...(Name)...and Naruto." finished Iruka. Naruto's heart stopped beating hard. It was beating fast. He couldn't tell if he was happy or unhappy that one of the troublemakers passed. He felt like he got out of a water with barely any air and felt a whole rush of relief.

Iruka waited for the groans and cheering to stop. They became quieter... and quieter... and quieter, finally they stopped.

"Now, wait for tomorrow to listen to which Jounin that will be chosen for your group. Oh, and take the headbands, too!" said Iruka. He took out a box and set some headbands from the box out. When he finished he said, "Dismissed!"

The students began leave the room taking their headbands with pride and some just dropped their heads leaving the room. Naruto rushed out of the classroom after getting his headband. He rushed out the Academy from the window and landed on his feet. Some students from the window that watched him stared at Naruto in awe.

Naruto finally got to the Namikazes' house. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again and again and again. Finally a big black figure slammed the door open and shot out at Naruto. Naruto took a step to the left and the black figure missed which fell. The mask that covered his face came off and reaveald Minato.

"Sheesh. That was easy," said Naruto. He helped his father up and showed him his headband.

"What's... wait... huh... okay... Yes... YES... YEA! Okay, I get it now!" exclaimed Minato with a big huge GRIN. Naruto wondered why he lacked catching up. _It's weird... I just don't understand... oh well, I guess right now what's important is that I passed the exam._

"You DO understand that I just passed the academy exam no sweat?" asked Naruto.

"Yep... er... no... heh... Let's go inside shall we?" Naruto and Minato went inside. Kushina was trying to cook as nicely as possible. She was a good cook, but Naruto thought about one simple shop 'Ichiraku'. Naruto quitely put his headband on the dining table and scooted outside. He studied his 'mind' bank to count if he had enough money for ramen. _Okay, let's see here... I think I have enough... yeah I do... yep, I'm sure._

Naruto hopped away on building to building to building. He could slightly hear Kushina yelling. Of course, again, Minato trying as best as he could to catch up. Naruto could see Ichiraku... well, at least a couple of buildings away. He could hear a few fangirls screaming from below.

Finally, when Naruto arrived at Ichiraku, he could hear fangirls from behind. He used **Kage Bunshin **to make two clones to draw the fangirls away to eat in peace.

"Thank you dad!" he said to himself. What could he possibly say? He had taught Naruto the jutsu.

Naruto sat down with satisfaction. Ichiraku, the best place to eat... ramen... ahhhh. Smiling, he ordered his meal. The old man was quick. He knew Naruto's regular favorite.

"SO! Did you pass the exam?" asked the old man. Naruto kept eating.

"Yeah...," was Naruto's reply. _Munch... sluuurp... munch... sluuuuuurp... lick... sluuuurp... flick... sling... sluuuuurp... _

The old man just stared at Naruto. "_Ahem!_ Hope you noticed me... er... Naruto?"

Naruto finished his first bowl. He ordered about 10 million more until the man had absolutely no more bowls for Naruto. Naruto, you could say, had grown... fat.

"Heh... hungry...," he chuckled before he fell asleep. The old man smiled his regular smile. "Good ol' Naruto," he said.


End file.
